The Wattersons vs one punch Mitch
by Agent BM
Summary: Web the wattersons get their stuff stolen by a raptor named One punch Mitch, they have to fight him to get their stuff back
1. Chapter 1

**The wattersons vs one punch mitch**

**I don't own tawog**

The Wattersons drove up to their house with a brand new bike on their car. Anais was getting her first real bike. The family was outside their house teaching Anais how to ride it, and she did a good job on her first ride. She rode down the sidewalk with a big smile on her face as her family watched her

"Im doing it, I'm doing it. Said Anais

suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and punched her in the face. Her family saw what happened and rushed to her

"Hello little bunny, nice bike, I think I'll take it" said the person who punched Anais, a troubled raptor student at school called one punch Mitch, he would knock you out and steal your stuff

"Anais are you alright?" Asked Lex who got to Anais first

"Hello Lexi" said Mitch

"Oh hi Mitch, look for the last time I won't date you, you're a jerk" said lex angrily

"Im not here to ask you on a date, I'm just stealing your sisters bike" said Mitch

"Wait you can't steal my new bike" said Anais

"Shut up bitch" said Mitch

"HEY, YOU DON'T CALL MY BABY GIRL THAT" shouted Nicole angrily

"By the looks of your faces you all wanna kill me. I'll tell you what, you beat me in a fight, I'll never bother you again" said Mitch

"Deal" said Nicole

Richard charged at him with his fist in the air but Mitch swung a trash can in his face. He did the same to lex and Anais. He smacked gumball and Darwin really hard in their faces and flipped Nicole over and smacked her in the face. He smashed the trash can over her. The entire family was knocked out. Mitch grabbed some valuable stuff from them. He grabbed Nicole's purse, put their valuable stuff in it and took Nicole's car keys out

"I think I'll take your car for a spin bitch" said Mitch before walking away with Nicole's purse and Anais's bike

The family woke up half an hour later

"What happened?" Asked Richard

"We were beaten up by a raptor that's what" said Anais

"Hey where's my purse?" Asked Nicole

"and my wallet?" Asked Richard

"My bike?" Asked Anais

"My new watch?" Asked Gumball

"My phone?" Asked the kids

"I think Mitch stole them" said Lex

"That no good kid, I'm calling the cops" said Nicole as she reached into her skirt for her phone but didn't have it "Oh, I left my phone in my purse, with my credit cards, drivers license, id, car keys, and my money"

"What're we gonna do now?" Asked Darwin

"We're gonna get our stuff back" said Lex

"But how're we gonna do that?" Asked Richard

"I know where he hangs out, we can catch him there, put up a better fight" said Lex

"Everyone to the car" said Nicole

Everyone gathered into Richards new car he bought when Lex became a family member and drove off


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

the family drove up to an old warehouse outside of town where Nicole's car was parked badly outside. The family walked into the warehouse which was fille with stolen stuff like TVs and gold. The family saw their stolen stuff on a table in front of Mitch who was looking through the kids phones

"I never realized lex listened to so much music, and Gumball took such bad pictures" said Mitch as he looked through lex and Gumball's phones

"Hello cutie pie" said Nicole

Mitch put down the phones and saw the family

"One of us is in deep trouble" said Nicole

"I see you're back for another beat down" said Mitch

"You stole my car, we're gonna beat you down" said Nicole angrily

Mitch grabbed a tv and smashed it on Gumball and Darwin's heads and kicked Richard in the balls

"Shall I continue?" Asked Mitch

Anais watched as Nicole and lex picked up a chest of gold and threw it at Mitch, the chest hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. Lex picked him up and smashed all his teeth out and Nicole threw him out the window. The 2 grabbed their stuff and helped the boys up

"Did we win?" Asked gumball

Yes we did" said Nicole

"Awesome" said Darwin

"Do you guys need to go to the hospital?" Asked Lex

"No we're fine" said Gumball

richard was trying to move a chest of gold and a tv out to the cars

"Richard, no" said Nicole

"come on honey, please?" Asked Richard

"No, now get in the car so we can go home, let the cops handle this stuff" said Nicole as she grabbed her purse and the kids grabbed their belongings

the wattersons left and the cops soon showed up with Mitch in the middle of all the stuff he stole

"I plead not guilty" said Mitch scared

the cops pepper sprayed him and handcuffed him

"Mitch peterson, you're under arrest for theft, the wattersons told us where you were and we rushed straight here" said a cop

"Wattersons, I'll be back for revenge" said Mith


End file.
